Digimon Frontier 02
by Sting McCartney
Summary: Aventura, romance, comedia, etc, de todo en este fic. CAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Holas!!! bueno pues esta es una idea que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace como tres dias y no la voy a dejar escapar.

Capitulo 1

De vuelta en la escuela

Habian pasado cuatro años desde que JP, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Takuya y Tommy habian salvado dos mundos. Solo Tommy no iba con ellos en la escuela.

Zoe iba coriendo por las calles, esperando llegar temprano, pues se desperto un poco tarde en el primer dia de clases en segundo de secundaria. En otra calle iban Koji, Takuya y Koichi corriendo, solo que ellos iban retrasados por culpa de Takuya y sus estupideces y de su hermano que le hacia caso. Koji se les adelanto y llego a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Zoe.

-Hola Zoe-saluda Koji.

-Hola Koji-lo saluda Zoe con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?-le contesta Koji tambien sonriendo.

-Tambien, mejor vayamos al salon antes de que sean las 7.

Se fuero caminando a su salon y Koji se sentó en frente de Zoe. Vieron que varios chicos estaban nerviosos ya que acababan de ingresar a esa escela.

-¿Y Takuya y Koichi?-le pregunta Zoe a Koji.

-Se retrasaron igual que yo, pero soy mas rapido-le contesta Koji.

-¿Por qué se retrasaron?

-Por culpa de Takuya y sus estupideces.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-Fuimos a comprar una soda y como el reloj de Takuya no avanzaba, los idiotas pensaron que el tiempo se habia detenido y querian ir a robar unos Play Station 3. Me retrase un poco porque trate de convencerlos de que no era cierto, pero son unos soberanos idiotas. Yo me fije en mi celular, que es mucho mas confiable y sali corriendo hacia aca, ellos dos se dieron cuenta y me siguieron.

-Vaya, pero que tonteria mas tonta, no puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido eso a Takuya.

En eso llegaron Takuya y Koichiy se sentaron, Takuya adelante de Koji y Koichi al lado de Takuya.

-Hola chicos-los saluda Zoe.

-Hola Zoe-le contestaron un poco agitados Takuya y Koichi.

-Koji me estaba contando lo que les paso.

-Maldito Koji, ¿Por qué le dijiste?-le pregunta Takuya a Koji.

-Pues para decirle porque me retrase-le contesta tranquilamente Koji.

-Sientense jovenes-les ordeno el maestro que entraba en ese momento al salon tomandose un cafe.

El maestro se puso a explicar matematicas durante una hora y media, las cuales Koji y Zoe no hicieron otra cosa que platicar mediante papelitos, y Koichi y Takuya planeaban como espiar a las chicas en el vestidor. Al terminar la clase tenian diez minutos para llegar al salon de historia, la materia favorita de Koji, y la mas odiada por Takuya.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que podemos faltar a la clase de historia?-les pregunto Takuya.

-No, y menos el primer día, tal vez mañana, o cuando nos vuelva a tocar-les dice Koichi, Koji ignoro los dos comentarios.

-Eh, chicos, creo que van a hacer que Koji los vigile para que no falten a historia-les dice Zoe amenazandolos, en realidad Koji no haria eso, simplemente los mataria lenta y dolorosamente, acribillandolos con preguntas de historia hasta que se hartaran, y despues los ahorcaria, ya que Koji tomaba muy en serio historia y deportes., cosa que no hacia Takuya, lo cual le molestaba mucho a Koji.

-Déjalo Zoe, Takuya no tiene remedio-le dice Koji a Zoe.

-Oye tu, ¿como que no tengo remedio?-le pregunta Takuya totalmente indignado a Koji.

-Estrena tu cerebro, si es que tienes-le responde Koji.

-Oye! No me digas tonto.

-Eres mas que tonto, asi que eso debio haber sido un cumplido para ti.

-Eh, ¿qué tal si mejor nos vamos, solo quedan 3 minutos para llegar a la clase?-les dice Koichi, Takuya lo ignoro y se fue al baño y Koji tambien lo ignoro, pero Koji si fue al salon de historia, Zoe y Koichi lo miraron extrañados, Koji sintio sus miradas y les dijo:

-¿Qué ven?

-Nada-le contestaron al unísono.

Se fueron caminando, casi corriendo, al salon de historia. Llegaron cuando faltaba un minuto, Takuya llego como 15 minutos despues de iniciada la clase.

-Koji, pasame el trabajo-le dice Takuya.

-No-le responde tajantemente Koji.

-Andale.

-Dejalo-le dice Zoe-tu puedes hacer tu trabajo, como dijo Koji, estrena tu cerebro.

-Uhh, ahora tengo a dos enamorados en mi contra-dijo Takuya, Koji y Zoe solo se sonrojaron y lo miraron con cara de querer matarlo.

-Déjenlo, no sabe lo que dice-les dice Koichi.

-Tú tambien?-le pregunta Takuya.

-No esta bien que te quieras aprovechar de Koji, que esta haciendo el trabajo, y menos porque tu no estas haciendo nada-le dice Koichi.

-Vaya, ahora son un triangulo am...-Takuya no pude decir mas porque Koji le puso una cinta en la boca.

-Ahora si se va a callar-dice Koji.

Pasaron el resto de la clase en silencio, haciendo su trabajo. Al salir, Koji le quito la cinta a Takuya lo mas bruscamente que pudo y a Takuya casi se le salian las lagrimas, pero pudo sofocar el grito.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunta Takuya con los ojos llorosos.

-Para que la proxima vez pienses antes de hablar-le responde Koji.

-¿Cual es la proxima clase?-pregunta Takuya.

-Deportes-le contesta Koichi.

-Oh no, rayos, otra clase que no me gusta-dice Takuya decepcionado.

-Y otra clase que seguro no vas a hacer otra cosa que tratar que te tapen la boca y que te saquen de la clase-dice Koji friamente, Zoe y Koichi se le quedan viendo, como diciendo ¿Y a este que le pasa?-¿Que ven?

-Nada, solo que pareces mas frio de lo que eras-le dice Zoe.

-Pues acostumbrense los tres-les dice Koji, en eso pasa JP.

-¡Hola chicos!-les dice JP.

-¡Hola JP!-le dicen todos los demas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a matematicas, ¡adios!-se despide apresuradamente.

-Tambien ese parece diferente-dice Takuya.

-Takuya, todos cambiamos, si no preguntale a Koichi, es mas, tu antes tenias mas cerebro-le dice Koji.

-Oye, ¿qué insinuas?-le preguntan Koichi y Takuya a Koji.

-Que Koichi antes era muy oscuro y no era bromista, ni tan amigo de Takuya. Y Takuya, tu antes eras mas listo, te volviste mediocre, aunque decirte mediocre es un cumplido para ti, que eres mas tonto que un mediocre, en especial en historia-les dice Koji, Koichi, Zoe y Takuya se quedan como en shock por lo que dijo Koji.

Se fueron caminando a la clase de deportes, a la que llegaron justo a tiempo.

Que tal? les gusto? acepto criticas y consejos! esperen el capitulo 2. si, Takuya sera todavia mas tonto en ese capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerden que cuando despues de un parentesis ponga n/a, es mi nota.

Capítulo 2

Deportes

Se fueron caminando a la clase de deportes , a la que llegaron justo a timepo. Fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y el maestro les dijo:

-Hoy jugaremos basketball contra las chicas en equipos de cinco chicos cada uno-les dijo el maestro, lo cual a muchos los dejo decepcionados, a Koji lo dejó indiferente-Recuerden que son chicas, asi que nada de juego brusco y tratenlas con respeto.

-Si claro, y las dejamos ganar no?-dijo Koichi irónicamente.

-Simplemente respeten las reglas del juego y no las lastimen-dijo el entrenador.

Koji, Koichi y Takuya iban a formar un equipo, pero les faltaban dos jugadores.

-Yo juego con ustedes-les dijo un muchacho alto y rubio, que llevaba un gorro beige (n/a: ¿a quién les recuerda?).

-Si claro, TK-le dijo Koji (n/a: es obvio que no es el TK de adventure, pero son idénticos en casi todo, dije casi porque es mas alto).

-Nos falta uno-dijo Koichi-y lo peor es que con lo malo que es Takuya no podemos jugar con cuatro jugadores.

-Oye, ¿me dijiste inutil?-le pregunta Takuya indignado.

-No, dijo que eres malo para el basket-le responde Koji.

-Yo me uno a su equipo!-dijo un muchacho pelirrojo, con unas gafas de aviador como las de Takuya y con guantes (n/a: a quien les recuerda?).

-Pues...-dijo Koji, ese chico no era muy bueno que digamos en el basket y no se llevaba bien con TK.

-Si Davis-dijeron Takuya y Koichi, lo cual a Koji y a TK, no les hizo mucha gracia.

-Yupi! Estoy en el equipo con los dos mejores jugadores de basket del mundo, y el gemelo de uno de ellos-dijo emocionado Davis (n/a: este casi casi es el de 02, con la única diferencia de que no conoce el digimundo, y que la Hikari de la que esta enamorado no es la misma).

Ahora que los equipos ya estaban formados el entrenador les iba diciendo a que cancha ir, a ellos, que eran el equipo 7, les tocó ir a la cancha 7 (n/a: que coincidencia, ¿no creen?). Todos se sorprendieron con quienes les habia tocado: Zoe, una chica bajita y castaña llamada Hikari (n/a: ya no les aviso, la proxima vez que encuentren a alguien identico a los personajes de adventure y tamers, esten preparados, porque no son ellos), otra pelirroja y alta, llamada Rika, una pelirroja y de estatura normal, llamada Sora y la última un poco mas alta que Hikari, pero mas bajita que Sora, pelirrosa y de nombre Mimi. Igualmente, las chicas tambien estaban sorprendidas sobre quien les habia tocado (n/a: todos ellos se conocian).

-Us...te...des?-dijo Zoe sorprendida.

-Si, nosotros, ¿algún problema?-le dijo Koji fríamente.

-No, por supuesto que no-le dijo Zoe, medio sorprendida por el tono de voz con el que Koji habia hablado.

-Bueno, que tal si animamos el juego haciendo una apuesta!?-pregunta Takuya.

-Una apuesta, pues si claro-le dijeron todos menos Koji, que se quedo callado.

-Koji, tu que dices ¿si?-le dice Takuya.

-A mi me da igual-dijo.

-Bueno, entonces, que les parece si...el que pierda le invita una comida al ganador?-dice Takuya.

-Si!-dijeron todos menos Koji, que dijo que le daba igual.

Empezaron a jugar, pronto fueron ganando los chicos, de los cinco, solo Koji no celebraba nada, pero pronto las chicas les empataron, luego las chicas iban ganango, pero justo en el momento que se iba a acabar el juego...

-¡Canasta!-grito emocionado Takeru, pero no se dió cuenta de que eso simplemente empataba el marcador, Koji se alegró de eso, pues asi, ni tenia que pagar una comida, ni tenia que obligar a nadie a pagarle la comida.

-¡¿Y?!-le dice Hikari.

-Pues que...-en eso TK se da cuenta de que solo empataron-no vamos a tener que pagar una comida.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Takuya (n/a: por fin estreno su cerebro de chícharo).

-Vaya, hasta que Takuya piensa algo cuerdo!-dice Koji.

-Ya que nadie gano, que las chicas paguen nuestra comida y nosotros la de las chicas-dijo Takuya.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, menos Takuya, que no tenia que pensar, ni Koji, que inmediatamente dijo:

-Yo no pienso pagar la comida de nadie, ni obligar a alguien a que pague la mía-dicho esto, Koji salio de la cancha directo a los vestidores, Zoe lo siguió.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-dijo Takuya extrañado, ya que normalmente Koji no es así.

Zoe logró alcanzar a Koji antes de que este llegara a los vestidores de los chicos y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-le contestó Koji indiferente.

-Dime, puedes confiar en mi.

-No te puedo contestar esa pregunta porque no se que me pasa.

-Debes de saberlo.

-No, no lo se, y dejame pasar.

Zoe finalmente lo dejo pasar resignada y suspiró susurrando: "Koji, no sabes lo que me preocupa verte asi". Dicho esto se fue caminando a los vestidores de las chicas.

Koji llego a los vestidores pensando "no puedo seguir asi, algun día tendré que decírselo", luego se cambio y, como seguia el tiempo para comer, se dirigió a la cafetería, pero no se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado, se sentó lejos de allí para no tener que ver a sus amigos.

Cuando Zoe llegó a la cafetería, vio a Koji sentado en otro lugar y pensó "este chico me preocupa mucho, me prgunto que le habra pasado en el verano". Despues fue por su desayuno, se sentó con Koji y este le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Que? ¿Ahora no me puedo sentar contigo?

-No dije eso, nunca dije "No te puedes sentar aqui, largate", lo que pregunte fue que querias.

-Nada, solo sentarme contigo y platicar.

-No quiero platicar.

-Koji, dime ¿Qué tienes?

-Si lo supiera te lo diria.

Dicho esto terminó de desayunar antes de que terminaran sus amigos y se fue.

Que tal? les gusto? dejen sus reviews! se que dije que takuya seria aqui todavia mas tonto, pero sera para el tercero.


	3. Chapter 3

me alegro que les haya gustado, respecto a tu pregunta Yami-Kasumi, pensaba poner a Takuya con Hikari (si, ya se que soy fan del Takari a morir, pero recuerda que no son los mismos de Adventure, de cualquier forma si unes los nombres sigue diciendo Takari(Tak-uya o Tak-eru, las primeras tres letras son iguales)), a Davis con Sora(si, se que tambien soy fan del Taiora, preo te digo lo mismo de arriba), a Koichi con Mimi y a Takeru con Rika, es que ahi se me hacen como que medio divertidas las parejillas, a Henry y a Yolei los voy a poner en tercero, ya como novios, el pobre de JP se va quedar solo, Takato con Juri en primero, voy a hacer de cuenta que todos ellos se conocen, a ver si eso pone mas interesante el fic. Ya no los molesto mas y les dejo el tercer capi:

Capítulo 3

Takuya y su idea de divertirse

Todos menos Koji (Takuya, Koichi, Henry, JP, TK, Rika, Zoe, Yolei, Mimi, Sora, Takato, Juri y Davis) estaban desayunando y platicando.

-Koichi, hay que llevar a cabo nuestro plan-le dice Takuya a Koichi.

-De acuerdo-le responde Koichi.

Entonces se van corriendo y de repente se oye por el altavoz de la escuela:

-¡EL QUE APAGO TODOS LOS RELOJES DE LA ESCUELA PRESENTESE EN LA DIRECCION!

Koji observó a su hermano y a Takuya correr en direccion a los vestidores de las chicas, en eso el altavoz dejo de escucharse y Takuya gritó:

-¡Lotería! Nuestro plan funciono a la perfeccion, al apagar todos los relojes que pudimos el tiempo se detuvo y podemos espiar a las chicas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Je, je esos dos idiotas creen que el tiempo se detuvo-dice Koji pensando que a esos dos deserebrados les iba a ir muy mal..

Koichi y Takuya se dirigieron al vestidor de las chicas, donde vieron a dos de ellas en ropa interior y a una desnuda.

-Ves, si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido ya nos hubieren cacheteado-le dice Takuya a Koichi.

-¡AAAHHH AUXILIO NOS ESPIAN DOS PERVERTIDOS!-grito la chica desnuda.

-¡CORRE!-grito Takuya, pero Koichi no alcanzo, porque las chicas, ya en toalla, lo tiraron al suelo entre las tres.

Koji vio a Takuya salir corriendo del vestidor de las chicas sin su hermano, se acerco al vestidor y toco.

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunto una de las chicas.

-Que me devuelvan a mi hermano-les dice Koji.

-Aqui esta-se lo aventaron y Koji se lo llevo.

Koji camino con su hermano hasta que encontraron a Takuya.

-Takuya, ¿no habias tenido suficiente con el problema de la mañana, como para apagar los relojes de la escuela?

El director de la escuela, que pasaba por ahi en ese momento, escucho lo ultimo

-¿Quien apago los relojes de la escuela?

-Takuya-le contesta Koji.

-Señor Kanbara acompañeme a la direccion.

Koji se fue y dejo a Koichi como aturdido de lo que acababa de pasar.

Koji se fue caminando al salon de español (recuerden que estan en Japon, por lo tanto hablan japones, pero no se como escribir en japones) pensando "Takuya y Koichi son mas idiotas de lo que crei, no se como pueden ser mi hermano y mi mejor amigo" En eso se le acerca TK y le pregunta:

-¿Oye a ti que te pasa? Te conosco desde hace como tres años y nunca te habia visto asi.

-No se que me pasa-mintió Koji.

-Si te pasa algo, es una chica ¿cierto?

-Pero como rayos lo supiste?

-Koji, eso nos pasa a todos, hasta a tu hermano, aunque digan que no. ¿Es Zoe, cierto?

-Oye y tu como adivinas todo?

-No se, se me da. Pero eso quiere decir que si es por Zoe ¿no?

-Si, es por Zoe, pero no se como decirle lo que siento por ella.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontraras la manera, asi como yo encontrare la manera de decirle a Rika lo que siento por ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué clase te toca?

-Español ¿y a ti?

-Tambien, sentemonos cerca para planear algo, tal vez una cita doble por ejemplo.

-Si, pero dudo que Rika acepte, es muy... reservada.

-Yo tambien soy muy reservado, y aun asi seria capaz de aceptarlo.

-Bueno entonces tal vez si acepte.

-Vamonos al salón que nos quedan pocos minutos para llegar.

TK y Koji se fueron caminando al salon de español, cuando llegaron se sento Koji atras de TK y se pusieron a planer algo.

-¿En donde?-empieza TK.

-No se, en el cine tal vez.

-Si es una buena idea, ¿el sabado?

-Si, pero ¿a que hora?

-A las 7:30 no?

-Por supuesto, pero ¿que pelicula?

-Decidimos cuando lleguemos.

-De, acuerdo, pero a la salida invitamos a las chicas.

Pasaron el resto de las clases y a la salida Koji y TK se acercaron con Rika y Zoe, les propusieron la cita doble, dijeron que lo pensarian.

Eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Me extrañaron? Al fin me llego la inspiracion para el nuevo capi, es que estuve de vacaciones y no tuve internet. Y pronto habra digimundo... Y por si no se habian dado cuenta Koji es bipolar (doble personalidad)

Capítulo 4

De vuelta al digimundo

-Eh, chicos, no lo se, lo pensaremos-dijo Zoe, ella y Rika se fueron dandoles largas.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo TK.

-Ni que lo digas-le respondio Koji.

Se fueron caminando y al dia siguiente...

-¡Otra vez tarde por tu culpa, Takuya!-le gritó corriendo Koji a Takuya, dejandolo atras a el y a su hermano.

-Pero si no fue mi culpa...-Takuya no alcanzó a decir todo porque se tropezo y Kouchi cayo encima de el-¡Ouch!

Koji llegó a tiempo a la escuela, esta vez la primera clase era matematicas, la clase mas aburrida de todas (n/a: a mi si me gusta, pero a la mayoria no). Cuando llego se ento adelante de TK y le dijo:

-Ya te dijeron algo?

-No...

-Demonios.

-No creo que nos digan algo hasta el viernes.

-Si, pero aun asi uno quiere que le digan rapido, ¿No crees?

-Pues si, pero bueh...

Y asi estuvieron platicando toda la clase, algunos incluso se dormian, pero llego la hora de Física, una de las clases mas x, pero que en tercero era lo mejor, segun JP. Se dirigieron hacia alla solo con Kouchi, porque Zoe, Takuya y los demas tenian Español (recuerden lo del japones).

-Al fin espaco para pensar libremente sin Takuya y sus planes para ir a ver a las chicas desnudas-dijo Kouchi aliviado.

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto Koji

-De que...

No alcanzo a decir la frase completa porque los tres fueron asorvidos por un vortice que misteriosamente los llevo al digimundo.

-¿Que rayos es este lugar?-pregunto TK con cara de no entender nada.

-El...-dijo Kouchi.

-Digimundo-completo Koji.

-¿Digimundo?

-El mundo digital.

-¿Digital?

-Lo habitan monstruos digitales llamados digimons, hace cuatro años aparecio uno, bueno mas bien dos, en el mundo real, cerca de la estacion de shibuya.

-No era uno como dragon?

-Asi es y otro mas pequeño que lo regreso al mundo digital, eran Lucemon Satan Mode el dragon y Susanoomon el otro.

-Koji, Kouchi, TK-hablo un digimon, era Seraphimon.

-¡Seraphimon!-gritaron Koji y Kouchi.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, la puerta se cerrara pronto, esten preparados para venir de nuevo.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto TK.

-Has sido elegido, un nuevo peligro a aparecido en el digimundo.

-¿Seraphimon, que espiritu tendra TK?-pregunto Koji.

-El del metal, pero hay otros dos espíritus digitales, son sagrados, y tenemos que encontrarlos para poder vencer a nuestro nuevo enemigo, son los espiritus del Destino y de los Milagros, solo tienen una forma y son muy poderosos. Si el enemigo los encuentra antes sera nuestro fin.

-Salvaremos de nuevo el digimundo, de eso no hay duda-dijo Koji.

-Yo estoy con ustedes-dijo TK.

-Bien, en la estacion de Shibuya a las 18:10, quiero que vengan todos, y tambien sus otros amigos: Henry, Rika y Davis, tendran los otros espiritus digitales, asi podremos encontrar los otros dos espiritus.

Despues de eso salio mucha neblina y no se veia nada, luego aparecieron en la escuela de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dirigieron a su salon y paso la clase, en la hora de comer le contaron todo a los demas y a Rika, Henry y Davis.

-Entonces, ¿un nuevo enemigo amenaza en el digimundo?-pregunto Takuya

-Asi es-le respondio Koji.

Y asi paso todo el tiempo hasta las 18:10, que estaban todos en la estacion de Shibuya, hasta Tommy.

-Adios, Henry, cuidate mucho!-le dijo Yolei a Henry.

Se despidieron y se subieron al tren, que al llegar al digimundo se convirtio en Trailmon.

-Entonces, el digimundo es un mundo digital donde habitan criaturas digitales llamadas digimons?-pregunto Henry.

-Si, y con estos dispositivos digitales-Koji le enseño el suyo, que habia vuelto a ser un D-tector-podemos digievolucionar y convertirnos en digimons.

El resto vio los suyos, el de TK, era el mas extraño, tenia los colores de Mercuremon, pero se parecia al de Koji, que tambien era diferente al de Takuya, supusieron que ellos eran los elegidos del Destino y los Milagros. El de Rika tenia los colores de Ranamon, el de Davis los de Grumblemon y el de Henry los de Arbormon. Cuando llegaron al digimundo se encontraron con Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon esperandolos.

-Al fin llegaron, tenemos que buscar los dos espiritus digitales faltantes-dijo Kerpymon.

-Asi es niños, debemos apresurarnos o el enemigo los encontrara antes-dijo Seraphimon

-Sus enemigos son ahora mas poderosos, aparte, no pueden usar ni a Susanoomon ni a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon-dijo Ophanimon.

-Entonces debemos buscar los espiritus digitales sagrados.

Eso e todo... se que no ha mucho kozumi, pero con el tiempo veran que habra mas.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh miren, he aparecido para continuar este fic xD

Capítulo 5: Separados

-Sus enemigos son ahora más poderosos, aparte, no pueden usar ni a Susanoomon ni a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon-dijo Ophanimon.

-Entonces debemos buscar los espíritus digitales sagrados-dijo Takuya

-No sólo eso, tendrán que lograr que brillen, para poder usarlos.

-Afortunadamente, el enemigo no puede acercarse más de un kilómetro desde cualquier punto a los espíritus sagrados- agregó Seraphimon.

-¿Y tienen alguna idea de dónde están?- preguntó Koji.

-Lamentablemente, no-contestó Kerpymon

-¿Y cómo es posible que no lo sepan?-se indignó Takuya.

-Porque ellos no los crearon-contestó una voz misteriosa desde las sombras.

-¿Y tú quién serás, un enemigo acaso?-le preguntó JP.

-No soy ni amigo ni enemigo.

-Pero, ¿quién eres?

-No doy mi identidad cuando no es indispensable. Pueden pasar sin saber quién soy.

-¿Y qué buscas por aquí?-le espetó Koji.

-Nada que les interese, pero puede que les ayude, si pueden aguantarse la curiosidad sobre mi persona-le contestó el ser misterioso, aun sin salir de las sombras-No digo a pelear, vaya, me refiero a guiarlos hasta los espíritus digitales sagrados. Pero os advierto que no moveré un dedo para atacar a nadie, ni a ustedes ni al Enemigo. A menos, claro, que me ataquen a mí. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Los diez elegidos se sentaron a pensarlo, le pidieron ayuda a Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon, pero éstos les contestaron que la decisión era de ellos. Así que estuvieron un rato pensándolo, llegó la hora de comer [N/A: allí eran las 12 cuando llegaron], pero nadie se acordó, hasta que por fin Koji se levantó.

-Hey! Sir Misterioso! Tenemos una respuesta a su propuesta-le dijo Koji al señor misterioso.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó.

-Pues que aceptan su ayuda-dijo Koji señalando a 8 de los elegidos, los no señalados eran él y TK.

-¿Y vosotros dos?-le cuestionó señalando a ambos.

-Partiremos solos hacia otro lugar, necesitamos estar solos, pero decidimos no ir uno solamente, sería blanco fácil-le contestó TK.

-Pero si vosotros sois los elegidos sagrados, ¿de que sirve que los demás vayan y encuentren los espíritus digitales sagrados?-les dijo el señor misterioso a Koji y a TK.

-No habíamos pensado en eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces TK irá con vosotros, yo no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Supongo que no están los dos en el mismo sitio ¿o sí?-le preguntó Koji.

-No, pero no sería bueno que fueras sólo-le contestó Sir Misterios.

-Yo voy con él-dijo Zoe al instante, dejando a todos sorprendidos con su "ofrecimiento".

"Pero porque se tenía que ofrecer precisamente ella" pensó Koji "Justo la persona sobre la que quería reflexionar, pero bueno, no puedo decir que no…"

-Bueno, solo les indicaré más o menos en qué dirección deben ir. ¿Saben qué? Mejor les doy un mapa-saca uno de su capa y se lo da a Koji.

-Pues… Gracias, y adiós a todos-dice Koji caminando hacia donde el mapa decía.

-Adiós chicos!-se despide Zoe de todos y rápidamente alcanza a Koji.

[N/A: En éste capítulo me centrare en el camino de Koji y Zoe, mientras estén separados serán un capítulo y un capítulo]

Zoe y Koji caminaron juntos un rato, se detuvieron en un la entrada de un bosque, para cenar. Se sentaron en el césped, luego Koji cogió unas ramas que había en el suelo y las colocó en un mismo lugar, sacó unos cerillos y encendió una fogata. Hacía frío, pero eso lo redujo un poco. Zoe sacó un poco de chocolate (sólido) de su mochila y se lo ofreció a Koji.

-Gracias-murmuró éste mientras lo tomaba y lo probaba.

-Koji, ¿por qué decidiste venir sólo?

-No sé. Simplemente… deseaba pensar.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal está el chocolate?

-Delicioso, pero, ¿por qué decidiste tú acompañarme?

-Porque creo que nadie más lo hubiera hecho, y entonces hubieras tenido que venir con nosotros, y hubieras estado enojado. No me gusta que te enojes, ni verte enojado.

-Hmm

-Por cierto, el chocolate lo hice yo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es una receta que aprendí en Italia-en eso sintió un escalofrío por el intenso y frío viento que soplaba por allí.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Sí-le contestó Zoe temblando.

-Ten-dijo mientras le ponía su chaqueta, haciendo que Zoe se sonrojara.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes frío?

-No, viví un tiempo en el norte de Japón y me acostumbré al frío. Aparte, traigo leche de caja y chocolate en polvo para hacer chocolate caliente, si me da frío. O si tú tienes frío aun.

-No te preocupes.

-Oh, ahora que recuerdo traigo un poco de carne seca en mi mochila, no sé si te guste-dijo mientras sacaba un trozo.

-Nunca la he probado-le da una mordida al pedazo que le ofrece Koji-¡Es delicioso!

-Sabía que te gustaría, no conozco aun a nadie que no le guste esto. Lo comen en el desierto de Estados Unidos.

-Ni idea de que eso era lo que comían. Nunca me interesó América.

-Ni a mí, aunque esto sabe delicioso, pero no más que el chocolate-lo último se le salió a Koji por accidente, y al recordar que el chocolate lo había hecho Zoe, se sonrojo.

-Gracias, eres el primero que me dice que el chocolate que hago sabe tan rico-dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

-Creo que es hora de dormirnos, mañana caminaremos mucho-comentó Koji mirando el mapa.

-De acuerdo, aunque espero que el césped este suave.

Koji se levantó, apagó la fogata, retiró toda la ceniza y se recostó, tapándose con una manta. Zoe, también se recostó, aun con la chaqueta de Koji puesta. Ambos se desearon buenas noches e intentaron dormirse. Ninguno de los dos lo consiguió, Zoe por el frio y Koji por ver el paisaje. Desde ahí se veía una hermosa pradera, que a la luz de la luna se veía aún mejor. A lo lejos se veían unas montañas nevadas, y más allá solo se distinguía la niebla.

Zoe, en cambio, estaba tiritando de frio.

-T-tengo fr-frio-dijo temblando de frio.

-¿asd?-musitó Koji sorprendido, porque pensaba que Zoe estaba dormida.

-Koji, ¿no traes otra manta?-le preguntó Zoe a Koji.

-Nou-le contestó Koji.

-Rayos.

-Puedes tomar la que estoy usando, si quieres. Por mí no hay problema.

-No, ya pasaste frio por mí al darme la chaqueta, no quiero que te vayas a congelar en la noche también por mi culpa.

-Me da igual, estoy acostumbrado.

-No, mejor hay que dormir abrazados, ¿sí?-le dijo sonrojándose.

-No.

-Ándale-le puso una cara que ni que resistirse, así que…

-De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Gracias ^^

-De nada.

Zoe se acercó a Koji, y Koji a Zoe, y se cubrieron con ambas mantas, abrazados tiernamente, pensando que dirían sus amigos si los vieran así. Pero no tardaron mucho en dormirse, pues ambos tenían sueño y estaban cansados. Zoe, soñó con Koji, claro está. Pero Koji tenía cosas que en ese momento le preocupaban más que sus sentimientos por Zoe, y tuvo sueños agitados.

-Al día siguiente-

Koji se levantó más temprano que Zoe, así que examinó bien el mapa, cerciorándose de que estaban caminando en la dirección correcta. Cuando se aseguró de que así era, se desperezó y exploró un poco en busca de manzanas de carne. Se adentró en el bosque, fijándose bien por donde iba, hasta que encontró un árbol de manzanas de carne, tomo unas cuantas y regresó a donde Zoe. Cuando llegó, Zoe ya se había despertado y estaba doblando las mantas.

-Buenos días-le dijo Koji.

-Buenos días. Gracias por lo de ayer.

-No es nada. Traje manzanas de carne-dijo mientras se las mostraba.

-Asémoslas.

Koji tomó un poco más de ramas y volvió a encender un fuego, para calentar las manzanas de carne. Cuando lo logró, se sentó a un lado a esperar que estuviera listo el fuego para asar las manzanas, que Zoe había ensartado en palos, como si fueran bombones.

Cuando el fuego estuvo listo, calentaron las manzanas y las probaron.

-Esta sabe como si fuera pollo asado-comentó Zoe.

-La mía sabe a pescado frito, y no me gusta el pescado frito.

-Te la cambio, a mí me encanta el pescado frito.

-Gracias-le dijo mientras las intercambiaban. En eso se vio que Zoe aun traía su chaqueta.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás, y que estarán haciendo.

-Conociéndolos, Davis aun estará dormido, TK estará pensando, JP comiendo, Takuya pensando estupideces. Y quien sabe que más. Por cierto, ¿me devuelves mi chaqueta? Ya comienzo a sentirme raro sin ella.

-Ah, cierto, ten-le dijo mientras se la quitaba y se la daba-. Ya ni me acordaba.

-Dormiste con ella, como te vas a acordar.

-Ah cierto.

Zoe se quedó mirando a Koji, que había cambiado mucho. Ahora era mucho más alto, más fuerte, su pelo se había vuelto más negro, acentuando sus ojos entre azules y negros, su pelo también estaba un poco más corto, ya no traía el acostumbrado pañuelo, ahora traía un gorro como el de TK, pero azul, pero seguía igual de delgado.

Koji miró a Zoe. Ella también había cambiado, su pelo ahora era más largo y ahora era rojo, pues Zoe se lo había pintado, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, también era un poco alta, sus ojos turquesa que tanto lo hipnotizaban…

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, se sonrojaron y terminaron rápidamente de comer, ahora en silencio.

Por ahora, es todo. Supongo que tendrán que agradecer que lo haya continuado, así que no se quejen.


End file.
